Just Keep Moving
by ErinM
Summary: Sometimes the hassle of the journey is worth the destination. Wyatt/Adora pre-series


**Title**: Just Keep Moving  
**Author**: Erin  
**Characters, Pairing**: Wyatt and Adora  
**Rating**: PG-13 for nekkid  
**Summary**: Sometimes the hassle of the journey is worth the destination.  
**Warning**: pre-series. Prompt #42: "**Why were you crying?**" for moony. It'll get better. I don't know when. But it will. hugs  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. One line was blatantly ripped from _The Wedding Singer_ and reworded.

Wyatt Cain cleared the tree line and sighed heavily at the sight of his house. He'd been walking half the day, the weather was beginning to turn and he was exhausted. He'd hitched a ride with some of his fellow Tin Men - they were heading south to deal with a dispute of some sort and they offered him a seat. It would save him a day of walking, so he thankfully accepted the ride.

Just after they passed Milltown, the axel broke. One of the younger officers headed back on foot, hoping to find a phone to call back and let headquarters know they were stopped, as well as find a mechanic. Wyatt decided he could stand to make the extra distance on foot and left them to the repairs as soon as the officer returned with two Units.

Waving goodbye to his fellow Tin Men, Wyatt headed down the Brick Route, anxious to get home, all while not letting on. But, damnit, he wanted to get home. He'd been away for an entire cycle, and now he had six days to try and not think about work. He glanced up to the sky as the clouds started moving again - it was going to rain quite a bit, he wagered - and pressed on.

Once he was past the shade of the trees, it started. The feeling that his legs had rooted to the ground, then and there. He'd swear someone had jut put a spell on him - if he believed in all that magic nonsense, that is - because no matter how hard he tried to move forward, his legs just wouldn't move.

Huffing, Wyatt willed himself to move. He imagined it as a horrible dream - one of those nightmares a person just couldn't wake up from. He only had a few yards to go. It took what seemed like a lifetime - but had only been a matter of seconds, really - for him to just reach the fence. _'What idiot builds a fence on the edge of the property?'_ he grumbled, knowing full well the idiot was him. Why was he seeing stars with every step? It was rather painful. Maybe he was losing his mind.

This was why he didn't walk.

Now he was past the fence, but the porch was still too far away. He took another deep breath and forced himself to take another step. _'Why did I build the house there?'_ Because it was near the lake. And away from the road. A few more steps. After he moved the fence, he'd have to move the house. More than once, his fellow officers had asked why he didn't live in the city.

This, he realized, was a damn good question.

But, he wasn't a city boy. Adora wasn't a city girl. Not that it mattered - either way, they'd be together. And naked. That was all he'd been thinking about the past two days - since leaving the station the night before. If they lived in the city, they'd both have been naked last night.

Forget the fence. Forget the house. Move to the city.

_'Just a few more steps,'_ Wyatt told himself. He wondered if he'd be able to go up the single step to the porch, and next step inside the door. He'd never get to the bedroom if he could barely manage the porch. He breathed heavily as the porch neared. He could almost reach out and touch the post holding up the roof.

A sudden, horrible thought crossed Wyatt's mind: What if Adora was gone? What if she was visiting a friend at a nearby farm? Or in the nearest town, getting supplies?

He reached the porch and winced as he willed his leg to lift his foot onto the porch. He really was loosing his mind; he was certain of it. The two steps across the porch to the door were excruciating. His arm reached out for the door handle with no problems, why were his legs working against him?

He realized that he didn't want to open the door. If Adora wasn't home, he couldn't bear to sit in the house alone. He'd go crazy. How did she survive the time alone? Throwing a glance to the lake, Wyatt frowned as a light drizzle began to speckle the surface of the water.

Closing his eyes, Wyatt took a breath and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, his eyes swept the open room for Adora as he pulled the hat from his head, setting it down on the table. She looked up from the chair in front of the fireplace and she jumped up, wiping her face quickly.

Dropping something to the chair, Adora rushed across the room and her arms wrapped around Wyatt as he draped his coat over the back of one of the chairs. "Wyatt," she breathed, pressing her nose into his neck. He took a moment to revel in the embrace and then leaned back to look at his wife.

He took her face in his hands and frowned, making eye contact. "Why were you crying?" Even if he hadn't seen her wipe at her eyes, he'd know it simply by the redness of her cheeks. Adora rolled her eyes and shook her head, embarrassed she'd been caught.

"Just a silly story." She'd picked up the book a few days before while visiting a friend and they'd offered it to her, suggesting she would enjoy it. Wyatt, of course, didn't believe her. "What are you doing home?" she asked a moment later, trying to remember what day it was.

"Would you like me to go?" he asked, turning and pointing to the door with his thumb. "Let you get back to your _story_," he emphasized the last word. All the women in Central City loved those novels, much to the bewilderment of the men. One of the officers brought a copy to the station one night so they could all see what the fuss was about.

While most of the older men laughed at what they read - some reading passages rather dramatically - the younger officers blushed and the phrase 'Can you do that?' was heard more than once.

When the hero and his lady's situation progressed to a ride on horseback, Wyatt found his paperwork to be much less tedious.

"Don't even joke," Adora ordered, pulling him toward her. Wyatt gave her a grin and she grinned back.

"Sorry," he said, looking at her and feeling completely content. Adora's hands moved from his waist to his chest and she breathed slowly.

"Hi," she said simply, her eyes sparkling. Her hand moved to the pistol on Wyatt's hip and she pulled it from the holster, laying it on the table, next to his hat.

"Hello," he returned, his grin growing wider. And then someone flipped a switch; his sweet Adora was gone and standing in her place was... well, someone from one of those stories.

Adora pressed her lips to Wyatt's and he had to step back to catch his own balance before his size took over and he managed to push Adora back. His hands moved straight to her neck and neither of them broke the kiss as Wyatt walked her back toward the bedroom.

He noted that now, when he wanted his legs not to work so that the moment would last, they worked perfectly. Of course, it didn't help matters that Adora was pulling him along, yanking his shirt free and getting the buttons undone. All without breaking the kiss.

Wyatt backed her into the door to their room and his hands moved from her neck to her waist. She shouldn't be the only one still fully-clothed. Adora let go of him and reached behind her, blindly, for the handle. She always hated when he had to leave, but she adored the moment he came home.

For this reason alone.

Finally, she managed to get the door open and grabbed the edges of Wyatt's shirt in her fists and pulled him into the room. She moved from pulling him into the room to pushing the shirt off his shoulders; of course, it did no good in the end as his hands were still on her waist and there was nowhere for the shirt to go.

Wyatt realized this fact and gave up on his current task of removing Adora's blouse, pulling the sleeves free from his wrists and letting the shirt fall to the floor. He immediately returned to his prior task, which was to get Adora out of her shirt. At some point, they both knew that they would have to break the contact of their lips.

Stupid lips.

Giving up on her shirt for the time being - it would have to be pulled over her head, therefore breaking the kiss - Wyatt moved his attention to the clasp on the back of her skirt. That was easy - he'd mastered this particular move about five minutes after their first kiss led to their second.

Adora let her fingers graze along Wyatt's middle, causing his breath to catch and her to smile, before she made quick work of helping him relieve the burden of his pants. Well, she got the button undone, anyway. There wasn't much she could do about the rest of the trousers while he still had boots on.

They both knew it was time to break the kiss. No matter how much they didn't want to admit it. Luckily, they'd had quite a bit of practice with this particular hurdle - which is why they were the masters of the routine now. Wyatt grabbed the hem of Adora's shirt and started pulling up while Adora lifted her arms.

The contact was broken for nearly half a second, and her shirt fell to the floor. Wyatt worked out of his boots by stepping on one heel, then the other and soon, the only thing stopping them was his pants.

Stupid pants.

What was usually the most excruciating thirty-two seconds of their lives, soon became a full minute, simply because Wyatt's balance failed him and he nearly fell headfirst into the dresser trying to get his foot free of the hem of the pants. Adora actually snorted, trying not to laugh, and Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

She was going to pay dearly for laughing at him, and she was quite fine with that. They quickly availed themselves of any other hindrances and were soon back to roaming hands and lips against skin.

Adora marveled at Wyatt's ability to look at her like he'd never seen her before; while she knew he was well aware of every inch of her. While he trailed kisses from her stomach to her collarbone, she would get tingly all over and usually had to close her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

Why his favorite spot on her body was the inner side of her left knee, she would never know.

And, as long as he kept coming home to her, she didn't care.

While the thunderstorm raged outside, the heat inside the Cain cabin was blistering. Lightning could strike the roof, a tree could come crashing through the window... they wouldn't notice. Adora had told Wyatt once that 'while there may be snow on the roof, a fire was raging below.' It took him two fire drills to catch her meaning.

The wind and thunder began to die down after a few hours. Wyatt and Adora laid in bed, arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the sound of the rhythmic beat of raindrops on the roof.

"What are you thinking about?" Adora asked, looking up to Wyatt, who was looking at the ceiling. He smiled and turned his head to look at her.

"I was just thinking about moving." Adora pulled back slightly and made a face.

"Moving?" Wyatt smiled again and shifted his weight so that he was now facing her fully.

"When I'm in Central City, I want you there." Adora looked away with a slight grin. Wyatt's fingers found her chin and turned her face back to him. "And I hate the distance when I'm coming home to you. But," he started with a shake of his head, seeing her about to protest.

"Here, there are no trucks. No... noise," he said with exasperation. "It's just..." He put on the most serious face he could muster and nodded to Adora. "I'm going to move the house."

She blinked and wondered if he was serious or not. It disturbed her that she couldn't tell either way. "Where are you going to move the house?" she prompted, praying he was kidding.

"Three steps closer to the fence," he murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the pillow. Adora didn't even blink, but looked to the wall, laughing a moment later.

"Wouldn't it be easier to move the fence?" Wyatt rolled his still-closed eyes.

"Yes, but I want to shorten the distance between the house and the fence, making my trip between Central City and this bed faster." Adora snorted lightly.

If he wanted to move the house, let him move the house.

"Well, if it will make you feel better," she said waving toward the door. "Move the house." Wyatt nodded and pushed up to an elbow.

Grinning, he winked to Adora and stated: "Let's start with the bed. Go from there." She didn't bother to try and hide the smile that spread across her face as Wyatt reached for her and pulled her close. Kissing him, Adora's hand found his and brought it to rest on her stomach.

"Glad to hear it, because the crib's gonna have to go somewhere," she mumbled through the kiss.

It didn't take Wyatt Cain two fire drills to get that one.


End file.
